


Julie And The Phantoms OneShot

by lyric__m



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), F/M, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric__m/pseuds/lyric__m
Summary: Just some Julie and the Phantoms one shotsWith fluff and some angst I guess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Julie And The Phantoms OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ Trigging warning: anxiety and panic attacks are mentioned in this story. If that triggers you then don’t read for your own safety:). The afterlife and homophobia is also mentioned briefly. ⚠️
> 
> Hi this is my first post on AO3 , I hope you like it. I also have this story posted on my wattpad which is also @lyric__m
> 
> I hope you all have a good day.

Trigger warning- Mentions of anxiety homophobia & Death / Afterlife.

Just a little bromance moment between Alex and Luke. Alex gets anxious about being a ghost and all. Reggie is hanging with Julies dad. Julie and Carlos are both at school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex's POV

Sometimes my anxiety gets so bad it feels like I can't breath. Not that I technically breath anymore.  
It all started 25 years ago when I came out to my not so accepting parents , in a not so accepting era. I'd always struggled with being nervous, but when I first played the drums that all went away , I could breath. I could feel "normal" again. 

That being said when I'm not playing I tend to freak out over a lot of the "little things".  
(Aka the things that feel like a huge deal to me.) Such as the entire lifers being able to see the boys and I when we preform with Julie. If I just sit and think I sometimes start to get myself worked up by overthinking. 

That's how I found myself huddled up the the corner of the studio hyperventilating. From the lifers , to Willie I'm just feeling so anxious and stressed. I always say I'm fine when people ask how I'm doing , but I'm not always fine. That's just the easiest answer.

I was trying to count my breaths and it wasn't working. I tired to play but couldn't focus, so I just sat on the ground and cried ghost tears. Next thing I know there's a hand on my knee. I looked up and met eyes with Luke. I felt so bad , I know he's hurting and I don't want to hurt him more. He rubbed my knee for another minute or two while letting me cry to myself a bit more. 

Luke then asked "Alex, dude how do you manage to keep everything bottled up , even after death. It's not good for you. What's wrong ?"  
"Nothings wrong Luke, just a little stressed." 

"Just a little stressed , what do you mean just a little stressed!?"  
"I was standing outside for 10 minutes before I came in here. I wanted to see if you'd be able to calm yourself down. You did a pretty rad job at it, but still you know I'm always here for you. So is Reggie. As much as it can feel like it your not alone Alex , remember that."  
"We are still a family Dude."

"now come here for a hug, and don't argue I know you love my hugs" I just smiled at him and said "thank you Luke , I appreciate you man." We hugged for a little bit and I just focused on my breathing so I would be ready for rehearsal.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Lyric<3


End file.
